The present invention relates to trunks for travelers for holding clothes, and relates more particularly to a wheel assembly mounting structure for trunks which comprises a trunk body having a back frame, which back frame has an arched bottom end defining with the bottom side of the trunk body two wheel assembly mounting chambers, two wheel assembly mounting frames respectively mounted in the wheel assembly mounting chamber and bilaterally attached to the arched bottom end of the back frame at an inner side, and two wheel assemblies respectively mounted in the wheel assembly mounting frame and bilaterally attached to the arched bottom end of the back frame at an outer side and fixed to the wheel assembly mounting frames by fastening elements.
A variety of trunks have been disclosed for travelers for holding clothes, and have appeared on the market. These trunks commonly comprise a trunk body having a fixed back cover and a re-openable front cover, a carrying handle at the top side, and two wheel assemblies at the bottom side. As the wheel assemblies are fixed to the bottom side of the trunk body on the outside, they take much storage space and tend to be damaged when hit by an object.